1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an organic light-emitting display device may display colors when electrons and holes, which are respectively injected from an anode and a cathode, recombine to emit light. The organic light-emitting display device has a structure formed by stacking an anode electrode and a cathode electrode with a light-emitting layer inserted therebetween.
Recently, there have been attempts to implement an organic light-emitting display device that has a stretchable structure. That is, it is desirable to form an organic light-emitting display device to extend/expand or shrink, as well as bend, when the organic light-emitting display device is pulled.
To enable stretchable characteristics, a stretchable substrate may be used. However, when the substrate is stretched, cracks may be generated in a metal electrode(s) of the substrate. That is, even if the substrate is stretchable, the metal electrode is not equally stretchable. Therefore, cracks may be generated in the metal electrode due to stress caused by extension, shrinkage, or bending of the substrate.
Accordingly, it may be useful to develop a structure for preventing cracks in the metal electrode when the substrate is stretched or bent to provide a stretchable organic light-emitting display device.